Got my Sights Set on You
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: After receiving word that Soul may like him more than a friend, Death the Kid sets out a plan to test this little tidbit of information, enlisting the help of one Justin Law as his partner in crime. The two go about, merely hanging out as friends, yet, keeping this from others as to make it look like they're 'into each other' in an attempt to make Soul confess. Justin/Kid Kid/Soul
1. Chapter 1

Well ~ this is my first Soul Eater fanfic so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have made within this story ~ I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

Sitting upon his father's chair set before the mirror, Death the Kid watched the group of kids his father had set out to investigate rumors of numerous attacks upon a remote village, _supposedly _caused by a kishin. Although there were four of them, Kid's golden double ringed eyes kept their gaze upon the hideously asymmetrical boy known as Soul Evans, who Liz and Patty, both of which were standing on either side of him, said he had a _little _crush on him. This news left him with numerous options really; but he mentally set out the top best three options:

1. Approach him directly about this, the boy would most likely deny everything.

2. Subtly force the boy to tell him himself.

3. Ignore it for it wasn't worth his time.

The first was a horrible idea as for the last two, they seemed more appealing to him, both for different reasons-.

Just then the doors leading to the Death Room burst open causing everyone to turn and look at the intruder, it was none other than Justin Law with those ear phones of his turned up. Respectfully removing them, Justin tucked them away and bowed graciously before Lord Death; a small smirk tugged at the corner of Kid's lips as he found the perfect person to help him with his little scheme. Bringing himself back from his devious thoughts, he realized that Justin was about to leave with what seemed like a heavy stack of papers Lord Death had given him; gracefully getting to his feet he grabbed the top half of the stack surprising everyone within the Death Room, especially Justin who looked like he was in a mix between honored, grateful, and something akin to 'You shouldn't be doing such a menial task such as this',

"Let me help,"

"Are you sure?" Justin blinked,

"Of course." Kid nodded, casting a glance at Liz and Patty he said: "Stay put."

Nodding, the two girls merely stood in their spot, Justin looked to Lord Death with a clearly questioning look before Death seemingly bounced in place waving a hand at the two, Kid took the lead compelling him to follow while mentally taking the role of keeping Kid safe for Lord Death. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Spirit looked to Lord Death just as confused as Justin had been,

"Are you okay with that?" Spirit questioned,

"Of course~!" Death bouncing in his spot, "Kiddo-kun can handle himself ~ ! Plus it's nice he's trying to make friends ~."

"Uh-. Okay?"

* * *

"Um-." Justin began, looking at Kid, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you volunteer to help?" Kid arched an eyebrow at him, "It's not that I have a problem with it, in fact I'm honored, but-,"

"I've never taken the time to know you before?" Kid offered,

"Well, yeah."

A small chuckle escaped Kid, "It's simple I've got a _secret _mission that needs to be done, in order for me to accomplish this certain _mission, _I need help,"

"But why me?"

"Well for one no one will really ask questions on our sudden friendship for you're known to be an avid and devout follower to my father," a playful smirk crossed his lips, "And two ~ you're rather easy on the eyes."

Stumbling, Justin tried to hold back his shock, fighting between shock and honored, at such a blatant compliment such as that, especially from Lord Death's son, but there was still something niggling at the back of his mind;

"What is this _mission _you could possibly need my help with?"

* * *

Short chapter I suppose ~ sorry if anyone is OOC but I felt like writing a devious Kid, I blame myself for writing stories revolving around that devilish Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright now I don't have any specific schedule or time when I update a story as said in my other story: **I Live For The Applause** ~ now I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

Walking up the long stairway with face creased in worriment, Justin felt his heart hammering against his chest with each step he took, from their talk about the plan yesterday, it seemed as if Kid **had **thought a lot about the plan if he came up with that;

_"What is this __**mission **__you need my help with?" Justin questioned curiously, peering down at Kid,_

_"My dual weapons, Liz and Patty, had informed me of a piece of information that stated Soul Eater Evans had quite the little crush on me and naturally I've taken it upon myself to test this little rumor out, out of simple curiosity, what I hope to achieve from all of this is yet to be seen, but for now it's just to sate my curiosity,"_

_"Okay-? So, what's the plan?"_

_"I'm glad you asked; First off, it's known that under the threat of competition one will often take action upon seeing such a threat as a competitor ~ and this is where you come in, I've selected you because as previously stated you are rather handsome, an accomplished death scythe, and older, what better combination than that~?"_

_"Do we have to do 'couple stuff'?"_

_"Naturally it'll be just normal friend stuff __**under **__the guise of any actual dating going on, word will likely spread fast and knowing the girls they will take to talking about it, since Soul hangs out with them he will likely hear about it and if not from them then by someone else."_

_"What if he doesn't __**do **__anything?"_

_"Simple. We'll up the act."_

_"Meaning ~ ?"_

_"Holding hands, hugging, kissing, simple couple stuff."_

_Justin balked, freezing in his steps and flushing brightly at how easily Kid had said such a thing as if it weren't the most awkward thing to say to someone you __**barely **__talk with, quickly he caught up to Kid. Just what was he getting himself into?_

**That **was yesterday and according to Kid, Justin stood before the school looking up at it with a feeling of fainting washing over him, today was the day they would start their little charade which is why Justin was currently standing before the school instead of out and about making sure Lord Death's laws were being brought out, but he felt if he said 'no' then not only would he be failing Kid, but Lord Death himself, something Justin just doesn't want to do.

"_Come find me once you get to the school ~ "_

With Kid's words echoing within his mind, he purses his lips together as he enters the school starting out on his search to find Kid, he soon finds him outside his first class with a group of the others. Swallowing nervously, he begins to make his way towards Kid, hoping and praying to Lord Death that he wasn't shaking as bad as he thought he was.

Black-Star was the first to see him;

"What's up Justin, come to see the fabulous Black-Star!?"

All of their questioning gazes turned to Justin making him blush furiously as he shook his head, he hoped they couldn't hear his heart pounding heavily within his chest, he turned his gaze to Kid who subtly nodded giving him enough confidence to follow through with this,

"A-actually no," Justin stammered, "I c-came to get K-Kid,"

"For what?" Maka questioned, tilting her head,

"We uh-, we're going to h-hang out,"

"We can sit in the classroom ~ ," Kid offered, Justin nodded furiously,

"That sounds good," he tried to will the heat away from his face,

"Great ~ !" Kid beamed, a smile lighting his face up as he grabbed Justin's hand and led him into the classroom,

Now Justin's blush rivaled that of the sun.

"I never knew Justin and Kid were friends," Maka hummed thoughtfully,

"Come to think of it, Kid did help Justin yesterday but he told us to stay put," Liz murmured, cupping her chin, deep in thought,

"Maybe Kid li~kes him ~ !" Patty sung out,

"I think it's nice," Tsubaki smiled softly,

"How could he pass up a chance to hang out with such a star like me!? Black-Star!"

Snorting quietly, Soul stuffed his hands into his jacket's pockets and followed as the group trickled into the classroom as well, looking to sit down; it was then Soul spotted Kid and Justin sitting shoulder to shoulder with Justin sitting in **his **seat which was so not cool, a single white paper placed before them, Kid seemed to be drawing something when Justin and Kid both looked up at the group, Kid promptly flipping the paper over as he offered a friendly smile while Justin offered a sheepish one, huffing, Soul followed after Maka, he'd just sit by her, besides it's not like Justin would be sitting there through class.

As it turns out he was right, Justin _didn't _sit there when class started but neither did Kid for he held onto Justin's hand as they left the room, Kid smiling up at Justin who was red in the face. Taking his rightful seat, Soul eyed the empty seat next to him, something wasn't right around here it was then he spotted a paper hidden, frowning, he looked about before plucking the piece of paper up placed it before him, his eyes widened at what he saw:

_~ Death The Kid + Justin Law ~_

No way.

* * *

"I think this plan is working out fantastically ~ ,"

"How can you tell?"

"I can't, I just like to think so."

"Uh-," Justin wasn't sure if he should even bother to say anything.

* * *

So here's chapter dva ~ what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Soul Eater

* * *

According to Justin, they couldn't leave fast enough as he felt the burning of stares upon his back as well as Kid's, he knew they were staring, especially when Kid was propped against him like he was a walking stick, all of which made his face burn brighter, but once out in the empty corridors he felt all that heat melt away once Kid removed himself from his personal bubble leaving Justin with the _barest _hint of disappointment that he was none too eager to bring into the light and leave it be within the darkness.

Just then, he saw a flurry of movement out of the corner of his eyes, looking over his shoulder he spied Kid patting his body down as if looking for something, Justin merely watched the young reaper for a second or two before deciding to step in and offer his help;

"Something wrong, Kid?"

"Yes actually-," Kid trailed off, now searching his pockets, "I seem to have misplaced that paper we signed both of our names upon-,"

Fully facing Kid, Justin took on a thoughtful look as he concentrated on what Kid had said-,

_~ Death The Kid + Justin Law ~_

"You mean the paper we left upon your desk?"

"Yes-," Kid paused before looking to Justin, "You mean we left it on my desk!?" he turned sharply on his heels prompting Justin to follow,

The two boys stopped shortly outside the classroom Kid was _supposed _to be in, both peering inside through the small window within the door, both spying Soul pluck the paper from Kid's area surface, his crimson gaze soon shot to the door forcing Justin and Kid to crouch underneath the door's window, Kid shot a look at Justin who reeled from surprise, falling upon his bottom, surprise masking his features;

"Why didn't you tell me I left it there?"

Twiddling his thumbs, Justin crossed his legs and took on a rather bashful look, "I was more worried about getting out of there~."

"Can I help you two with something?"

Both Kid and Justin jumped to their feet at the unexpected voice, coming face to face with Stein's suspicious yet slightly questioning gaze, an underlying hint of amusement also present; Justin's eyes wandered towards the inside of the class where everyone was watching with interest,

"We left a paper on Kid's desk-," Justin stated, taking up a calm business like facade, surprising Kid, "If we can retrieve it then we will leave you to your teachings."

Stein hummed thoughtfully, his hand reaching up to that screw, cranking it a few times as he bore down on them with a judgmental look, Kid's hands twitched at the horrid reminder of that blasted screw, so unsymmetrical,

"Very well," Stein finally relented, moving aside for both Justin and Kid to enter,

Kid stopped a few short feet away from the door as Justin journeyed towards his desk space next to Soul, Soul who seemed to be staring Justin down before casting a glance at Kid. A hand placed itself upon Kid's shoulders causing the young reaper to look at the owner of said hand;

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I asked him to accompany me in some of my basic duties that I tend to within Death City," Justin answered now holding the paper Soul had given him, "I felt he should at least see what happens within the city his father has built~."

All this said with a well meant smile as he wrapped an arm around Kid and turned that smile onto him causing an unnatural beat within Kid's heart, a small blush rising to his cheeks, as he led Kid out of the class bidding them all a good day. Once a good ways away from the classroom, Justin removed his arm with a flustered movement handing Kid the paper which he took sheepishly with a muttered 'thank you' before pocketing it.

Silence greeted the duo.

"So uh-," Justin began shyly, "Want to get some banana cream pie~?"

Kid merely nodded allowing Justin to lead the way out of the school and out into the city and all it's intricate streets and alleyways.

* * *

"I'm telling you Maka," Soul began, "Something's not right,"

"Well I think Kid is allowed to find other friends, Soul," Maka huffed, she was tired of her weapon's conspiracy theories, "You're not his keeper,"

Snorting, Soul slumped against the wall, hands in pockets, sliding down the wall until he was sitting upon the floor as Maka gathered her things ready to head out when something black and white caught his attention, leaning forward to look passed Maka's legs, he spotted Justin and Kid walking side by side, Justin smiling as Kid talked about something or other, the two promptly stopping as Kid began fixing Justin's attire, most likely straightening it. A small smile formed upon Soul's lips at this.

"He's watching," Justin murmured, watching as Kid buttoned up his shirt,

"Then let's make this believable," Kid smiled causing Justin to smile as well, oh if only he knew~,

Without so much as a warning, Kid grabbed either side of Justin's face and brought their lips together causing the taller of the two to stumble ever so slightly as his face flared with heat causing murmurs to arise within the hall, Kid pulled away ever so slightly,

"Make it believable," he reminded, Justin nodded sheepishly as he placed his hands upon Kid's hips and brought him closer in what he hoped was a loving embrace, Kid rested his head against Justin's chest humming with approval, casting an unseen glance towards Soul who's jaw had hit the floor.

"That explains a lot," Maka murmured a little embarrassed, she looked to Soul, "Well there's your answer Soul," he didn't reply, "Soul?"

Promptly standing up, Soul walked away, head down, he didn't want to see anyone for he had a job to do.

* * *

I don't know kinda lame :/


End file.
